


Inner Demons

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depressed Stiles, Human Erica Reyes, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Scott McCall, Human Vernon Boyd, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Life wasn't going too great with Scott and Jackson constantly at his neck, harassing him at school but then Stiles accidentally summoned a demon or he thinks it's a demon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: talks about self harm, homophobic language

He thought it would get better that being a senior meant something.

 

He spent the summer over at his grandfather’s farm helping build stables for the horses, it was one of the best summer’s he’s ever had. Spending the day out in the open air, playing with all the dogs and just being somewhere else far from home.

 

His aunt babied him so he spent that time bulking up and growing his hair out, he preferred the new him, when he saw his father he had also told him that he liked the new look. Everything was fine; the illusion was still there, spending time at home, running out near the preserve, having dinners with his father it was completely fine.

 

In till his dad asked about Scott, the air leaving his lungs as he tried calming down, he was safe he was at home. He still hadn’t told him that Scott and him had sort of fallout, it wasn’t something dramatic. I guess you could say they ran in different crowds; Scott started dating Allison, who was Lydia’s best friend, which made Scott more popular than before.

 

He didn’t notice it at first but Scott started slowly leaving him, he’d forget about their weekends they had planned out or watch the movie they had been wanting to see since the trailer released six months ago without him but he was happy for his best friend, because he got the girl of his dreams, became the co-captain of the lacrosse team.

 

It was lonely, people tended to already have a certain perception of him about being this loud rumbustious meddling kid so it wasn’t easy for him. He ended up spending more time alone in his room listening to music and researching folklore everything from werewolves to mermaids. He took up running because one day his father noticed that he hadn’t left his room all day and started getting worried and telling him he should call Scott over.

 

It was subtle at first, he was fine with the ignoring but then he overheard Scott talking bad about him, next was pushing him into lockers, the name calling it started chipping away at him. School use to be fun but now it felt dreadful. With class tomorrow, he doesn’t really know what will happen, how Scott will act towards him. Sometimes when Scott’s alone around town he’ll talk to him like nothing has happened like if everything was the way it use to be then the next day he’d ignore him.

  

* * *

 

 

He got out of the jeep heading towards the school entrance when he saw Scott’s group hanging around the parking lot, Jackson was already pushing around another kid. He quickened his pace trying his best to avoid them; he didn’t want his day to start bad. As he pushed his books in his locker he slammed it shut heading quickly towards the classroom, if there’s a teacher, it’s safer.

 

When he sat down he let out a lengthy breath in relief, he felt his nerves calm down as people started pilling through. He pulled out his phone checking his social media pages and his email, he has been talking with this guys who supposedly is in expert in satanic history, which he didn’t even know was a thing but he was totally engrossed with it.

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Erica smiling at him “Hey Batman, what are you doing?”

 

He smiled back “Hey Catwoman, research, how’d your date with Boyd go?” she blushed as she fiddled with her fingers “Great actually, he made lunch for us and we went to the park”

 

“That’s adorable are you going to ask –“ he was smacked across the back of his head as Jackson passed by him, smirking at him. Tears threatening to fall, Erica grabbed his hand “are you okay?” he nodded as he kept his gaze on the floor he glanced to the side seeing Scott and Jackson looking at him and laughing, it was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

He slammed his bedroom door, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he walked over to look at himself in the mirror. His left eye was completely swollen already turning a darker shade and it hurt to breath. He never really thought it would ever get physical. Stiles groaned as he thought how he would have to lie his way out of this, he couldn’t really tell his dad the truth, that Jackson jumped him and Scott just stood back and watched, being the lookout in case anyone came.

 

He wanted to punch the wall, run, just leave town but all he did was sit down on his chair leaning back to stare at the ceiling he didn’t know what he was going to do anymore, his phone chirped bringing it up to his face it was a text from Erica, a picture of her chubby cat a small smile appeared on his face.

 

Stiles swung his chair opening up his laptop checking his email he got a picture from the guy it  had a bunch of words in Latin, which thankfully he took a course last year, he read it out loud several times in till he got the pronunciation perfect, feeling completely satisfied he headed downstairs to eat before his father got here, he could just pretend he fell asleep earlier than usual.

 

“What to make what to make” he tapped his chin with his index finger, he decided on some pancakes, it was difficult when he reached to grab the pan he wouldn’t say he has a broken rib since he isn’t a medical expert but he’s pretty sure it’s bruised  

 

He connected his phone to the speakers and sang along to the music, it was peaceful he would always remember his mother. How she use to sing in the kitchen, letting him help her.

 

He sat alone in the big house, the music helped but it made him feel hollow he started pouring syrup on his pancakes but when he took a bite he didn’t taste anything, it wasn’t sweet like it use to be, everything was bland.

  

* * *

 

 

Stiles laid on his back in his room with the curtains drawn, he felt everything collapse inside him. A year of bottling everything up just pouring out of him, sobs escaping his body, small shivers as he curled up into a ball. He didn’t understand where it all went wrong, when things changed so drastically. He brought his knees up to his chest regardless of the pain he felt, he wrapped his arms around his legs, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles jumped, turning around wide-eyed as he saw a man standing near his window sporting a leather jacket, he felt his heart in his throat. He rubbed his eyes because he had to be imagining this but the man was still there just standing stoic as ever “uh who are you?” he pulled his blanket up to his chest, he should be freaking out, if he valued his life he would be running out of his room right about now

 

“You called me,” the man grunted

 

“What?” he squawked, “ In what moment did I call you?”    

 

He walked over to Stiles laptop turning it on; on the screen was the text in Latin and okay he clearly messed up because if he’s right that means he actually conjured up something or in this case someone.

 

He gulped because of course he’d be the one with just reading a stupid text out loud would call someone, why did his life feel like a bad movie at this point “and uh who are you?”

 

The man crossed his arms over his chest “What happened to you? You smell like fear and pain” _so he’s going to ignore me great even demons or whatever he is ignore me now_

He shrugged “Nothing just some asshole” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand “It’ll heal” the man just stared at him not uttering one word, the silence stretched on in till he couldn’t take it anymore “fine okay I’m afraid, happy?” he sighed rubbing his eyes “I’m just tired”

 

The man mumbled something Stiles couldn’t make out he heard his heavy feet walking across the room, as he sunk into Stiles’ desk chair “Why don’t you defend yourself?”

 

Stiles snorted, “Because they’re twice my size and I’m not really skilled in defending myself plus it wouldn’t do any good they’d just find another way”

 

“You’re weak,” the man said deadpanned

 

“Gee big guy you really know how to make someone feel better thanks” he sighed as he turn to look at the man he was handsome. He had a chiseled jaw, eyebrows like nobodies business and he’s cheekbones _hey there is nothing wrong with appreciating beauty_

“Not that I don’t love our riveting talks aren’t you bored?” Stiles asked, “I mean you must have better things to do then talking to me”

 

The man grunted, “I was free”

 

Stiles snorted imagining what people like him do in his free time, he couldn’t really imagine the man having a coffee at the local bookstore or tending a garden. He emanated a serial killer aura.

 

The man lightly chuckled “Oh shit I said that out loud didn’t I?” Stiles sheepishly smiled _great way to talk to people, calling them serial killers_ “I’m Stiles by the way” the man shifted awkwardly in his seat “Don’t worry man you don’t have to tell me your name, I’ll call you” he hummed “eyebrows, your most prominent feature” he grinned

 

Stiles turned to look at the clock “Don’t you have education tomorrow?” the man asked

 

Stiles cracked a smile “education? Yes I have school”

 

“I should go, you need to rest” the man said as he got up cracking his neck

 

“Oh yeah sure, it was nice meeting you” Stiles deflated a little, he started chewing on his bottom lip, he was going to be alone again. When he lifted his gaze the man was gone he felt a little bit empty on the inside.

  

* * *

 

 

“You’re quitting lacrosse?” his dad asked, he was driving him to school because of course his jeep refused to work

 

“Yeah, I was thinking of joining track instead “ he rubbed his hands nervously; he turned to look out the window. He really hoped his dad didn’t ask about Scott

 

The sheriff glanced at his son, he knew Stiles has been more withdrawn lately, constantly fidgeting more than normal “Is everything okay son?”

 

“Yeah dad just school stuff you know? I have to think about college” he gave him a small smile, in reality the last thing he had on his mind was college sometimes he wondered if he’d ever go

 

“You sure? You know you can talk to me about it” he placed his blinker, turning into the parking lot, placing the car in park as he turned to look at his son

 

“Pops come on, I know. You have a double shift today right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry kiddo” he looked behind Stiles shoulder

 

“It’s totally fine, I have a project to work on anyone, I’ll see you later” he waved goodbye as he opened the door.

 

He already felt the dread of being alone again, he sighed as he headed inside.

 

* * *

 

 

He was walking home completely soaked head to toe honestly being drenched by Jackson’s car was not on his to do list, he flicked his hair, droplets of water running down his back. He can still hear them laughing at him, mocking him. He dug his nails into his palms; drawing blood _I’m not going to cry_ he toed of his wet shoes and socks at the front door, going to the laundry room taking everything off but his boxer briefs.

 

He went into the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands, as he turned his back to grab a clean towel, he could see all the huge bruises on his back _because of Scott_ , he felt nauseas just looking at them, the memories flooding back to him. His palms burned when he put antiseptic to clean them, he sighed as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. His collarbones were protruding, his eyes sunken in with bags underneath them, he closed his eyes gripping the sink

 

As he headed upstairs all he wanted to do was sleep, lately that’s all he did it was easier, time didn’t feel so slow. He pushed the door and eyebrows was standing right there with well his eyebrows furrowed “Jesus Christ!” he placed his hand over his chest “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he just kept on staring at Stiles glancing down at his hands “nothing to say? Not even oh hi it’s been a couple weeks since I last saw you, nada?” he huffed as he side stepped him looking for clean clothes to wear

 

“What happened to your back?” the man glanced to look at Stiles

 

“Nothing” he shrugged “I’m going to take a shower” he doesn’t know why but he was angry so angry his hands were trembling as he turned the shower handle, hot scolding water pouring out.

 

He stepped into the shower, the water so hot it burned but he didn’t care he rested his forehead against the wall, he bit his knuckles a scream threatening to leave his body, his bones aches, he felt an oncoming migraine. He started tracing the scars he had near his wrists they were almost healed now.

 

When he placed the blade near his skin, the release was everything it was as if all the bad things disappeared just for a while, he knew it was bad but he could feel the itch like it was calling him. He grabbed the blade he had hiding under some bottles his fingers shaky as he slide it across his skin watching droplets of blood hitting the shower floor, he watched as it swirled down the drain.

 

Stiles dried up putting on some pajamas and a long sleeve sweater, he grabbed the first aid kit under the skin and placed a gauze over his cut, he looked one last time in the mirror slapping his cheeks a couple of times _you’re fine_

 

As he opened the door, hot mist came out of the bathroom. Eyebrows was sitting on the chair again, he thought he would have left by now, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed.

 

“Sooo” _why is he staring at me, why does it feel like I’m going to be interrogated_ he started playing with the hem of his sweater

 

“You smell like blood” the man leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees

 

“Wow right to the punch eyebrows, yeah I occasionally get very close and personal with Scott or Jackson or who ever wants to impress them” he shrugged

 

“No, when you entered the room you smelled angry, sorrow but not blood”

 

Stiles evaded his gaze because just his luck the guy could apparently smell blood go figure in a split second eyebrows was right in his personal space grabbing his arm lifting his sleeve up “Hey whoa ever heard of personal space??” he tried pulling his arm away but the man was basically a wall of muscle so him being incredibly strong wasn’t a surprise.

 

“You shouldn’t do this to your body” he brought Stiles arm up to his nose, sniffing the wound

 

Stiles squirmed; he could practically feel the poofs of air hitting his skin “No shit Sherlock” after a while the man finally let go of his arm “what are you doing here anyways?”

 

The man shrugged, he glanced around “You like comic books?” Stiles stared at him for a second because what was his life “Yeah”

 

“Tell me about them”

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “are you sure? I mean people tend to say I get pretty annoying when I talk about Marvel versus DC” he shrugged casting his gaze towards the floor

 

The man gave him a small smile “Yeah I want to hear everything, I’ve actually never read any of the comic” Stiles gawked “and the movies?” the man shook his head

 

“Eyebrows, you haven’t lived! Come on sit on the left side. I’m going to educate you on what the marvel universe is “ he moved back to rest on the headboard, the man seemed hesitant but then took of his jacket as he sat besides Stiles “Okay so first we star with Iron man”…

  

* * *

 

 

It was well in the morning of the next day “So that’s pretty much a general idea of everything” Stiles was excited, he just noticed he hadn’t talked this much in months he would occasionally hit eyebrows on the shoulder from his gestures but he didn’t seem to mind sporadically grunting in response to make sure Stiles knew he was paying attention.

 

“You read about folklore?” the man asked

 

Stiles turned to look at his bookcase “Yeah, it’s currently my favorite topic” he ginned “last year it was space which pretty much traumatized me for life with the whole black hole theory”

 

The man got up putting his jacket on “Your father is back”

 

Stiles nodded, feeling the hollow sensation in him again “okay, bye” he tried smiling but he just wasn’t feeling it. The man lightly grabbed his wrist “Can I come back later?”

 

Stiles looked up to meet his gaze; he felt his stomach do flips “Yeah sure”

 

“Bye Stiles” he vanished into thin air

 

* * *

 

They spent the next six months like that, eyebrows coming over to talk to him about everything, sharing tiny bits of his own life. Hobbies he use to like when he was human, he apparently use to play basketball which he wasn’t really surprised.

 

He told Stiles he can still remember his mother’s and father’s faces, his home but everything else was a blur. He told him he hasn’t been human for four decades now, he still hasn’t told him what he is but he doesn’t really want to know. Even if he tends to be more on the curious side for the first time he doesn’t really want to know, he doesn’t want him to leave.

 

With him, the ache in his heart dulled, he felt happy with the man. He would bring him books of different legends and myths, he was pretty sure he now owned a book made from skin. He now knew he could smell fear, anger, sorrow and blood. He stopped cutting so regularly because even if eyebrows tended to have a neutral expression he could see it in his eyes a tiny bit of pain every time he smelled the blood.

 

Out of nowhere eyebrows told him if he were ever in trouble to call him, with the incantation he read which he may have memorized that night.

 

* * *

 

 At school it wasn’t so hard anymore he would occasionally see Erica, Boyd and Isaac, he started having lunch with them it felt like life was getting a bit better. But life has a funny way of turning things upside down.

 

Stiles was twirling his pen around his fingers as he sat at his desk waiting for detention to be over, Harris will forever hate his guts even if he stopped talking in that class. He heard voices coming from outside but since people we’re doing sports at this time he  wasn’t really surprised.

 

He sunk in his chair, resting the pen on his upper lip as he tilted his head back, the door suddenly was thrown open. Stiles almost fell off his seat he was so startled _Scott_ he crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze towards the blackboard.

 

More people walked in, standing behind him he tried to keep his breathing in check when he felt hands on his shoulders “Hey buddy, I need to talk to you in the locker room”

 

 _Nope absolutely not, not in a hundred years that’s would basically me entering the wolf den_ “I’m in detention” Scott squeezed his shoulders harder “so? Come on Stiles we need to talk to you” he shook his head he wasn’t going to head into a small place with ten other people who constantly bullied him he was not stupid.

 

Scott’s hands travel towards the back of his head “Stiles” he slammed his head on the desk “I asked nicely” he felt blood dripping from his nose, he knew he would have a bruise on his forehead.

 

He reluctantly got up and followed them “See it wasn’t so hard” blood started staining his shirt, he felt his heart beating in his throat he knew this was going to end bad. In the corner of his eyes he saw Erica with her eyes wide open _hopefully she’ll get a teacher_ as he was pushed into the locker room it was his worst fears made reality.

 

He was surrounded in a circle by practically everyone on the team; out of nowhere Ethan pulls out a knife and starts playing with it as Jackson yelling at him.

 

* * *

 

If you ask him, it was all a blur he started getting shoved and spit on by everyone, the words “Faggot” “Pathetic” “Pussy” were thrown around. He had enough he was tired, he lunged forward and clocked Scott right in the jaw he heard a snap. Which escalated the situation, he didn’t even feel when the knife pierced his skin, he only reacted when he heard the audible gasps from everyone else. He looked over his shoulder towards the mirror, blood started oozing down his back he laid his back on the wall and slid down till he was on the floor. Everything was fuzzy he could see everyone’s face they were all distressed not knowing what to do, blaming each other .

 

He was started to get cold, he doesn’t know whether if it’s because he’s on the floor or it’s his body reacting. Even with everyone busying themselves, freaking out. He felt completely alone that’s when his face popped up he started saying the incantation “Hey eyebrows” he smiled weakly

  

The man was smiling but immediately warped when he saw the condition Stiles was in, his eyes turning completely black he turned around facing the other.

 

He was tired, his eyes sluggishly closing all he could hear were screams he felt warm pair of hands cupping his face “Stiles, wake up” someone was slightly shaking him, he opened his eyes, the man had his eyebrows furrowed concern was evident on his face “missed me big guy?”

 

The man pressed their foreheads together “You’re dying Stiles” he whispered

 

“I know” he choked out a sob, his whole body shaking as tears started rolling down his cheeks “you never told me your name” he let out a wet sob

 

“Derek” he smiled

 

“Yeah you look like a Derek” he smiled back “What’s going to happen with my dad?” his lips trembled in sudden realization that his dad was going to be alone

 

“I promise, I’ll protect him” Derek said, Stiles nodded as he leaned forward resting his weight on Derek’s. Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles back

 

“Thank you for letting me fall in love with you” Stiles whispered, the last thing he heard was a faint intake of breath before he was consumed in darkness.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles woke up with a gasp, his whole body felt like it was on fire it smelled like blood and everything burned. He was in somebody’s room; there was a large collection of books, a record player and a leather jacket hanging from a hook.

 

He slowly lifted himself off the bed checking out the walls, they were decorated with paintings. He still didn’t know where he was he felt like he was missing something, like a chunk of time, when he felt a ghost touch near his back _knife_ everything came rushing back _I died_ he placed his hands all over his body, he still had a heartbeat which was incredibly weird.

 

“You’re awake”

 

He lifted his gaze to see Derek smiling at him “you smell happy, wait why can I tell that you smell happy and not to sound ungrateful but wasn’t I you know dead?”

 

Derek sat on the bed, bring Stiles down with him, grabbing his hand “You were dead, the whole team got in trouble but Scott, Jackson and Ethan both have criminal records for manslaughter, harassment and assault”

 

“That’s good, wait did you go to my funeral?” he asked

 

“Yes, I went to support your dad, told him we were friends online and meet because we both had common interest”

 

“Thank you, did he – did he blame himself?” he looked down

 

Derek nodded “at first he was disappointed in himself for not noticing, I told him you were great at keeping secrets, that you never wanted people to worry about you. I told him that you’d always be there looking after him and that you wouldn’t want him crumbling to the ground. Your dad is a strong man with a strong willpower, I told him to honor you”

 

Stiles felt a hole in his chest, thinking about his father being absolutely alone in that big house, we’re he lost his wife and now his son “He won’t be alone before I left Melissa McCall came over, crying and begging for his forgiveness” Derek gave him a small smile “I think they’ll both be needing each other now"

 

Stiles squeezed his hand “Thank you Derek, for keeping your promise I really appreciate it” he glanced around the room “Where am I exactly?”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows “I never told you what I was” he said nervously

 

Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek “Hey, it’s okay”

 

Derek took a deep breath “You’d know me as Lucifer”

 

He tilted his head to the side “Huh, wait you told me you were human a couple of decades ago”

 

Derek nodded “It’s not the same person forever, after a couple of years they select a new one, this time it was me”

 

“Kind of like the president?” Stiles asked

 

“I wouldn’t have used that analogy but yes”

 

“I have another question” Derek hummed in response “Are we in hell?”

 

“We can travel between both but I prefer earth, that’s why were at my apartment in New York” Stiles nodded his head he could live with that. “Why am I here?”

 

Suddenly Derek sheepishly looked away “After what you said about falling in love with me I just couldn’t let you go without telling you”

 

“Telling me what?” Stiles asked

 

“That I fell in love with you as well” Stiles instantly blushed, “right now, you’re here temporarily I would never make you stay here with me against your will”

 

“Wait, I could stay with you?” Stiles perked up, Derek nodded “You can stay regardless even if you don’t want to be with me”

 

Stiles let go of his hand, a pained expression washed over Derek. He cupped Derek’s face “You were the reason my life started getting better, because of you I felt happy and could actually smile, you let me be myself without ever judging me. Before you, I felt like life was just on autopilot, I was barely there. Then you came along and treated me with decency. Little by little you started trusting me and telling me things about your childhood and then I found out that you’re incredibly funny and have one of the kindest hearts I know.”

 

“I was the same, when I got summoned to you I thought it was going to be the typical teenager who wants to meddle with the forbidden but then I find out, you did it all on accident and all you wanted was to learn, honestly I thought you were an idiot” he chuckled as Stiles grumbled for him to shut up “It hurt to see that the passion you had, you were taught that It was annoying or not important enough. You worried about me. When I got there late or a bit beat up you offered to clean my wounds, you made me dinner, you cared. Do you know how long someone actually cared about me? You never asked for anything in return not money or power. You actually listened to me even after you knew I wasn’t human, you weren’t disgusted. I grew to miss you and to love you”

 

Derek lightly grabbed Stiles wrist, grinning wide. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, those smiles were now his favorite. He leaned forward just a bit looking from Stiles’s eyes to his lips, closing the distance between them he pressed a soft kiss onto Stiles lips. Slowly letting go of his wrist, he cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across Stiles’s cheek; Sties hands started drifting towards Derek’s chest.

 

They both separated resting their foreheads together, both panting with big grins on their faces

**Author's Note:**

> I truly don't know what i did but i didn't know how to end it, sorry if it ended somewhat dry.


End file.
